Down in the Basement
by purplecat41877
Summary: The turtles spend the night at the Calls' house for the first time. They notice a door and Chloe mentions that it leads down to the basement.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe and her grandparents are. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Down in the Basement**

The turtles were hanging out in the entertainment area. Just then, Splinter entered the room.

"My sons, I need for all of you to pack some belongings," Splinter said. "I will be going on a two day trip and the four of you will be staying with the Calls."

The turtles rushed out of the room. They came back several minutes later and each of them was holding a duffel bag that matched their mask colors.

"We're all set," Mikey said with a grin.

"I'm looking forward to spending the night at the Calls' house," Donny said.

"I believe we all are," Leo said.

"I couldn't agree more," Raph said.

"Now we shall go," Splinter declared and then he and the turtles left the lair.

* * *

At the Calls' house, eight year old Chloe Calls heard the doorbell ring and went to answer it. When she looked outside the window and saw the turtles and Splinter, she let them in and closed the door after them.

"I appreciate you letting my sons stay here while I go on my trip," Splinter told Chloe.

"It'll be a great opportunity to get to know them better," Chloe said.

Splinter and the turtles wrapped their arms around each other and then released each other. Then Splinter left and Chloe and the turtles went into the living room.

"You can sleep in here," Chloe explained. "I'll get the pillows, blankets, and air mattresses when you're ready."

"Would it be all right if we spend some time with the cats?" Donny asked.

"Sure, we can do that," Chloe replied.

The turtles hi-threed each other. Then they followed Chloe out of the living room.

* * *

The turtles and Chloe were in the cat area playing with the mother cat and kittens. The turtles noticed a door near the back of the room.

"What's behind that door?" Mikey asked.

"That goes down to the basement," Chloe replied.

"What do you have down in the basement?" Raph asked.

"I'll let you know after dinner," Chloe replied.

"We'll look forward to it," Leo said.

"I'm sure it'll be worth the wait," Donny said.

* * *

The turtles, Chloe, and her grandparents were sitting at the dining room table. They were having Mountain Dew® and black bean taco pizza.

"This pizza is awesome," Mikey said.

"Glad you like it," Grandma Calls said.

"Looking forward to sleeping here?" Grandpa Calls asked.

"Can't wait," Raph replied.

"It'll give us a chance to know Chloe on a whole new level," Donny said.

"Not to mention give Chloe a chance to know us better," Leo chimed in.

Chloe, her grandparents, and the turtles continued chatting while finishing their dinner. They cleaned up when they were done.

* * *

The turtles were in the cat area playing with the mother cat and kittens. Just then, Chloe entered the room.

"You ready to see what's down in the basement?" Chloe asked the turtles.

The turtles nodded in agreement. They followed Chloe to the basement door. She pulled a key out of her pants pocket and put it in the door. Once the door was opened, Chloe put the key back in her pocket and the turtles followed her downstairs.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe and the turtles walked down the basement steps. Once they got down there, the turtles were amazed by what they saw.

"What do you think?" Chloe asked the turtles.

"Amazing," Donny said.

"Awesome," Mikey said.

"I like this surprise," Raph said.

"I never expected this," Leo said.

The basement had a swimming pool with a diving board. There was also a Jacuzzi. On one side of the wall was a sauna and the changing area. The other side had a steam shower and regular showers.

"I'll be right back," Chloe said. "Feel free to try everything out."

Chloe headed back upstairs. The turtles jumped in the swimming pool via the diving board.

Several minutes later, Chloe came down wearing a floral swimsuit and carry a towel with cats all over it. She set the towel on the bench, went over to the diving board, and did a swan dive into the pool.

"That was amazing, Chloe," Donny said.

"How'd your grandparents get a swimming pool area down here?" Leo asked.

"This place used to be an exercise facility," Chloe explained. "When it went out of business, my grandparents bought this place. They turned the exercise and staff rooms into bedrooms, the reception area into a living room, the lounge into the dining room, and the weight room into a kitchen. For some reason, they decided to keep the pool area."

"What about the room where the mother cat and kittens are?" Mikey asked.

"That used to be the fitness center," Chloe replied.

"Glad your grandparents kept the pool area," Raph said.

"Same here," Chloe said.

Chloe and the turtles got out of the pool. They went over to the Jacuzzi and got in.

"This water is hot!" Mikey exclaimed.

"It's supposed to be hot," Chloe said.

"Jacuzzi's are a type of hot tub," Donny explained. "They have water jets in them which people use for massaging and/or relaxing."

Raph and Leo got out of the Jacuzzi. After going in the showers, Raph headed for the steam room and Leo headed for the sauna.

"I can turn on the jets if you want," Chloe said.

"Sure," Mikey said.

"Fine with me," Donny said.

Chloe pressed a button located on the wall. A few seconds later, the jets were turned on.

"This feels really funny," Mikey said, laughing.

"The water coming from the jets are meant for massaging which is supposed to help you relax," Chloe explained.

"The hot water can also be relaxing," Donny said and Chloe nodded in agreement.

Mikey got out of the hot tub and jumped into the pool. Donny and Chloe continued chatting.

Leo came out of the sauna just as Raph was coming out of the steam room. The two of them headed for the pool and jumped in.

Eventually, Chloe and the turtles got out of the pool and headed for the showers. After getting dried off by using the sauna, they headed back upstairs.

* * *

Chloe and the turtles were in the living room. They were covering the air mattress with sheets and pillows.

"If you need anything else, let me know," Chloe said.

"I believe we have everything we need," Leo said.

"We used to sleep in a pile when we were younger," Donny said.

"We didn't have an air mattress to sleep on, though," Mikey said.

"We had each other and that was the important thing," Raph said.

"I'm going to bed now so good night," Chloe said.

Chloe and Donny wrapped their arms around each other and pulled away. Then Leo, Mikey, and Raph got their turns.

Chloe headed upstairs and the turtles headed for the mattress and got under the covers. Then they snuggled up together and fell asleep.

The End


End file.
